1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to bowling pin setting machines. Specifically, the apparatuses and methods relate to hydraulically actuated bowling pin setting machine controlled by a programmable logic controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic pin setters for bowling alleys have been in existence for more than fifty years. Originally, automatic pin setters were electromechanical devices, wherein a series of interrelated belts, pulleys, and cams were driven by one or more electric motors. There are problems with existing electromechanical pin setters in that they require a high degree of maintenance and a highly skilled maintenance technician. Parts and labor and service are expensive and sometimes unavailable or stressful financially for some bowling alley operators. On the other hand, complete replacement of all of the pin setters in a bowling alley with more current pin setters is often cost prohibitive.